Red Lips
by ericalaheys
Summary: Allison finds herself highly attracted to the very alluring she-wolf after a game of 'truth or dare'. Allison/Erica smut obvs.


Once Lydia learned that her best friend was home-alone all weekend since Allison's dad was visiting relatives for a couple of days, she immediately exclaimed that it was the perfect opportunity to throw a party. She pointed out that it was especially a good idea after everything they've been through this year because of werewolves, the kanima and other crazy things. Allison was reluctant at first but she gave in after awhile. What harm could a small get-together do, right? Although, that small get-together turned into a huge party since Lydia pretty much invited everyone but Allison did not mind. She had two whole days to clean up afterwards anyway.

There was people everywhere, drinking, dancing and smoking (which Allison assumed it was probably drugs) but still, things were not out of control. Everything was going really well until the front door opened abruptly only to reveal a very handsome Isaac Lahey in the company of his usual sidekick: Erica. Every boy in the room were staring at Erica, who was dressed in a rather provocative way; as usual. But even though all the eyes were on her, somehow, the attractive blonde's attention was fixed only on Allison.

Allison should have known that playing 'truth or dare' was a bit immature but she's had a couple of drinks so, why not? It was all very amusing until one of the guys from the lacrosse team dared Allison to make out with Erica, who was playing the game too. The brunette smiled nervously at his words since, well, she had never kissed a girl before and this task seemed a bit too much for her to handle. She glanced shyly at Erica who had the most obnoxious smirk on her face.

"C'mon, Argent. I don't bite." Allison rolled her eyes at the irony behind Erica's words. Also, for some strange reasons, Allison could not stop staring at the blonde's perfectly red painted lips. Allison's eyes widened at the sight of Erica walking towards her, she absolutely could not believe this was really going to happen. For a split second, Allison wondered if Scott, her ex boyfriend, would mind that she's about to kiss someone else but anyways... Scott wasn't at the party so therefore, he was out of the question. Before she could even let her mind drift to all sorts of other stupid doubts, Erica grabbed Allison's neck and after a very cunning smirk from the she-wolf, their lips met. It was slow at first but it quickly escalated into something else completely. Erica wasn't for the whole 'slow and sweet' idea of kissing and Allison was soon about to find out. Without really realizing what she was doing, Allison instinctively opened her mouth to grant Erica's tongue access. The kiss was alot more passionate than Allison thought it would be and she felt a bit ashamed that she felt so weak in the knees because of it, because well, _it was Erica_. It was Erica Reyes who was currently pleasuring her and she never thought this would happen in any way. After awhile, they broke the kiss even though the crowd of loud hormonal teenage boys in the room asked for more. Allison was speechless and she couldn't stop staring at Erica who just kept smirking until she finally walked out of the kitchen, leaving the pretty brunette more confused than ever because she was actually disappointed it was already over. Allison sighed in defeat as she realized that she was now attracted to a werewolf who tried to kill her a couple of months ago. Her life was alot of things but it was definitely not normal.

Allison was checking if everything was still intact on the second floor when she bumped into the gorgeous werewolf she shared a kiss with earlier. She smiled nervously at the very smug looking Erica that was standing infront of her.

"Are you alright? Your heart's beating really fast." Erica sniggered with that very annoying smile of hers traced on her awfully inviting lips. Allison silently cursed the blonde for being such a good kisser that it left her completely hungry for more.

"I'm fine! Maybe I had a bit too much to drink? But I'm fine." Allison spluttered, her voice obviously shaking. Erica lifted her eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyway. She didn't seem convinced by the other girl's explanation but she decided to let it slide.

"While you're here and we're visibly alone, I was wondering if we could have a little chat. Just you and me." The fact that Erica's voice sounded so melodic to Allison's ears left the brunette wondering if it was because of the alcohol or if she was just even more horny than she had previously imagined.

"Sure... My bedroom's this way." Allison found herself saying, even though after a couple of seconds, she was herself confused by her own words. It's like there wasn't any brain to mouth filter anymore.

"Great." Erica uttered, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Allison gulped loudly as she led Erica inside her room, closing the door behind them.

"I never actually apologized for what I did to you this year... So you know, sorry for trying to steal Scott away from you and... Trying to kill you and your friends." Erica smiled innocently. Allison scoffed but ended up smiling like an idiot. This felt all so surreal to her, a werewolf apologizing for death threats and whatnot. Her life was officially insane.

"We all did pretty awful things this year... We're even I guess" Allison wouldn't usually be so forgiving with someone who tried to kill her but there was something about Erica that night that just made her go crazy. She wanted to taste her lush lips once again but she did not know how to approach her. She had always been with boys, she didn't know if it was much different to flirt with a girl.

"You do know I'm aware you've been staring at my mouth ever since we got in your room, right?" Erica taunted, her smile more wicked than ever. Allison's eyes dropped to her feet in shame. She felt so stupid to be that obvious about what she wanted to do to Erica. Before the dark haired girl could even think about something to say, the frisky blonde used her wolf speed to walk up to her so quickly that Allison gasped in shock at the other girl's sudden movements.

"What are you doing..?" Allison inquired, visibly anxious. Erica brought her hand to Allison's neck and for a split second, the brunette panicked, thinking the other girl had once again some kind of murderous thoughts, but fortunately for her and her arousal, it wasn't the case at all. The tip of Erica's fingers gently grazed at the sensible skin of Allison's neck. The brunette had a hard time to keep her breathing steady as she felt Erica's hand move downwards. Allison bit down on her bottom lip as Erica's fingers traced over her breasts. She gulped quietly as she watched Erica leaning closer to her ear.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Argent." Erica murmured in a flirtatious way that sent shivers down her spine. She also couldn't help but whimper very loudly when the she-wolf tugged at her earlobe with her teeth. After alot of bitting and licking in the neck area, Erica straightened up to be at eye-level with Allison once more. Allison did not waste her time, she grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. She slowly dragged Erica to the bed as their tongues fought for dominance.

Erica fell right on top of her but they never once broke the kiss. Erica fiercely bit down on Allison's bottom lip and pulled on it a little before sitting up to straddle her waist. She took her top off infront of Allison's eager eyes. Erica leaned down and slipped her hands under Allison's dress as the brunette's breathing got more and more erratic.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this I mean... Isaac is downstairs and he can probably hear everything we-" Allison went on but Erica shut her up by placing a wet kiss on her lips.

"He won't mind, trust me... And besides, your body is telling me otherwise." Erica purred as her fingers stroked Allison's damp panties. Allison suppressed a moan which only made Erica's smirk grow wider. Allison found Erica's smug attitude very frustrating but there was also something about it that turned her on even more.

When Erica swiftly took off Allison's panties, the brunette was pretty much sure the entire werewolf population located in the California state area could hear her booming heartbeat. Allison's head dropped back, panting, as Erica eased a finger into her. Allison's eyes went wide when she felt long soft locks tickling the inside of her thighs. She looked down to see a very pleased looking Erica, who had moved down so quickly between her legs that she couldn't help but moan loudly in surprise and pleasure when she felt Erica's tongue on her wet center.

"Oh fuck-" Allison whimpered in pure delight as Erica flicked her tongue back and forth on her clit. It felt like every inch of Allison's skin was on fire. She never thought she'd get that intimate with Erica Reyes but she was very much happy it was happening in the end.

She breathed out the blonde's name as she felt that familiar burning sensation in her lower abdomen. Erica inserted two fingers inside Allison as she kept sucking on her clit. Before she even knew it, Allison closed her eyes as waves of pure bliss took over her entire body. Her shaking hands clenched at the sheets under her as she slowly but surely came down from her high.

Allison smiled shyly at Erica who was straddling her waist once again, licking the fingers that were inside the brunette just seconds ago. Allison gulped harshly in a nervous manner as she felt vulnerable under Erica's alluring gaze.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost, Argent." The she-wolf chuckled as she got off the bed, putting her tank top back on. Allison narrowed her eyes in confusion as she realized Erica was leaving already.

"Wait! But... what about you? You didn't... Well you know you didn't-" She stuttered as she reached for the rest of her clothes on the floor.

"I'll wait until next time, I can be very patient when I want to." Erica laughed innocently. Allison sighed in annoyance since her dress was apparently nowhere to be found. She was left in her bra and panties infront of Erica but considering what sort of activities they were up to just a couple of minutes ago, she wasn't that bothered about it.

"So Erica... Can we keep this between us..?" She smiled a little as she opened multiple drawers in search of another dress.

"Oh, I love secrets! It makes everything much more interesting, don't you think?" Allison turned to face Erica who had this wicked spark in her eyes. Before, she was worried and annoyed by it but now... She felt completely different about it.

"And since Isaac probably heard everything... Can you ask him to keep it for himself too?" Allison mumbled, blushing a little.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him and who knows... Maybe he could join us next time?" Erica taunted with a mischievous smile. Allison blushed even more at the idea of sexual activities with Erica and also Isaac. I mean, he was very good looking so she wasn't against the idea at all. Allison decided to put on one of her favorite casual short black dress when she noticed Erica had borrowed one of her red lipsticks since the blonde girl was already applying the scarlett color on her lips. Now fully clothed, Allison was ready to go back downstairs but Erica's voice stopped her from doing so.

"Honey, you should clean up before going back downstairs... I'm still all over you." Erica remarked with a hint of amusement in her brown eyes. Allison frowned in confusion but she understood immediately when she stepped infront of her gigantic mirror and literally gasped at the sight of her own appearance.

"So I guess I'll see you around, Argent." Erica quipped as she opened the bedroom door and flashed Allison a killer smile before disappearing into the hallway.

Allison let out a shaky laugh as she took another look at her disheveled appearance. Erica's red lipstick was smeared all over her mouth and neck. Her cheeks went crimson as she blushed in absolute embarrassment at the sight of smeared lipstick on the inside of her thighs as well. Erica was indeed right, she definitely had to clean herself up a little before going back downstairs.


End file.
